1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound emitting and/or illuminated toy xe2x80x9cice popxe2x80x9d.
2. Description of Related Art
Toys which provide an element of mystery to a child have been commercially successful. One such type of toy was a doll marketed by DSI, Inc. under the trademark ROSIE. ROSIE would speak when an end user(s) held both of the doll""s hands. The hands each had an electrode that were coupled to a sound generating device within the doll. By grasping the doll""s hands the end user provided a switch that electrically coupled the electrodes. The coupled electrodes closed a circuit within the doll so that the sound generating device produced a sound.
Tiger Electronics and Captoys, Inc. have both-marketed sound producing wands under the trademarks BUBBLE BOPPER and MUSICAL BUBBLE TUNES, respectively. The wands each had electrodes that were coupled to a sound generating device. The end user would create a liquid bubble and then try to place the electrodes in contact with the bubble. When in contact with the wand, the liquid bubble would provide a medium that electrically coupled the electrodes so that the sound device generated a sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,748 issued to Schlotter, IV et al. discloses a novelty flashlight which illuminates a piece of candy when the end user depresses a button on a handle of the device.
The present invention is a toy that emits a sound and/or emits light when an end user drinks a liquid through a straw. The toy includes a first electrode and a second electrode in fluid communication with an inner channel of the straw. The electrodes are connected to an indicator such as a light source or a sound generating device. When the end user drinks a liquid through the straw the liquid provides an electrical path between the electrodes. The liquid closes a circuit between the electrodes and activates the indicator. The present invention also includes a sound/light emitting toy which supports a piece of candy. The toy includes a first electrode that can be grasped by the end user and a second electrode that is in contact with the candy. The electrodes are connected to an indicator. By licking the candy the end user provides an electrical path between the electrodes which closes a circuit and activates the indicator.